


Rainbow

by Aprilmoon



Series: Wherever we are, while I'm with you [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Badass Kensi Blye, Badass Steve McGarrett, Cesarean Section, Hormonal Danny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Danny, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmoon/pseuds/Aprilmoon
Summary: This is a sequel of 'Wherever we are, while I'm with you'. Rainbow's origins
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Wherever we are, while I'm with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962067
Comments: 48
Kudos: 59





	1. Hetty is in a hurry

**Author's Note:**

> According to your comments, Mpreg with a pregnant Danny seemed to be the favourite! Anyway, if you don't like Mpreg be patient, you'll have a version of adoption after this sequel. Majority first, you know.

'Well?' asked Hetty when she saw the name of the person who was calling her

  
'This.... It can't... be happening. I'm supposed to have two and a half weeks left, TWO AND A HALF! And Deeks won't pick up the phone. And I'm in a lot of pain. And Deeks is going to pay for this...' Kensi was rushing around the room

  
'Miss Blye, stay calm and take a deep breath' tried to calm Hetty as she jumped out of bed and started to get dressed

  
'Mrs. Deeks now, to my dismay. Only a mini Deeks is capable of making my life impossible in this way...' She stopped to take a breath while another contraction ran through her from her lower abdomen. 'Martin Deeks, just for this you will take charge of each and every diaper!' cried the woman as if her husband could hear her.

  
'Kensi Blye-Deeks, you asked me to be your baby's godmother and I won't let you down. Do as we practiced: take the suitcase by the door and wait in the entrance. I'm on my way'.

  
Hetty Lange kept her word and in just a few minutes appeared with her convertible. Kensi had never been so happy to see her boss in the middle of the night. The woman got out of the car and opened the door to the mother as if she were a helpful driver. She then took it upon herself to put the suitcase and the baby seat in the boot while Kensi waited patiently, counting the contractions.

  
'Every five minutes almost.Most of the pregnancy without moving and now she's in a hurry'.

.................................................

'Deeks! Kensi called you!'

  
'Kensi?

  
'Yeah, Kensi. Tall, dark-haired, beautiful, scandalous smile, married to you, remember her?' said the always sarcastic Daniel Williams passing him his mobile phone.

  
Deeks called back. He had to pull the phone away from his ear when he received an answer.

  
'MARTIN FUCKING DEEKS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???!!

  
Even Danny was surprised at how many decibels Kensi could use. The speaker wasn't on at all. Hetty took Kensi's phone

  
'Mr. Deeks. Your wife has tried to contact you to announce that she is in labour. We are arriving at the hospital, so please hurry if you want to witness the little miracle'.

  
'Yes, yes, I'm coming right away,' he said with a pleading glance at Danny, who just nodded and waved him away.

....................................................

On the bed was an exhausted Kensi, smiling. Next to her, the flamboyant father was holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.   
The little girl was red and wrinkled. She had a bush of dark hair that reminded her of Kensi's colour, but as rebellious as his. He was smiling like a fool. Watching that little face made his eyes blurred because of the tears that were streaming down his face. He didn't want to blink to hold them back in case that image disappeared. That being was part of him and part of the woman who was his world. He had always heard that newborns looked like no one, but he saw those two halves perfectly fused into that tiny being. So delicate and dependent on his care and love.

  
'Hello, my love.It's daddy. I love you with all my heart, but I'm scared. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, or how, because until now I've never been a father... Although you have never been a daughter either. I suppose we can learn from each other. Anyway,your mum and I love you so much we will give our lives for you if necessary. Don't ever doubt it' and kissed her delicate forehead.

  
'And we want you to know that you are named after two strong women who we love and who will be your guardian angels... wherever they are' added Kensi reminding Michelle with emotion

'Above all, be prepared, because you've come to a great family that goes beyond blood ties. Each one is crazier than the other, but they have a heart of gold'.

  
The detective ran a finger across his daughter's face, feeling the softness of her skin, almost like a peach. He went down the tiny chest and then, as if by instinct, the baby moved her arm and placed the little hand on her father's finger. That got the couple more emotional. And Hetty, the tough and relentless Hetty, had to dry her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

  
'Welcome, new generation of NCIS'


	2. Meeting Hetty, making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our friends go meet the baby, Hetty asks Steve something interesting.

'Ladies and Gentlemen. It's been long hours, but it's finally here. Let me introduce you to Miss Henrietta Michelle Blye-Deeks' said Hetty proudly letting the others in.

  
As soon as they entered, a lot of 'aws' and high exclamations started to be heard. The room was already full of pink balloons and gifts for the newcomer. Even so, Kamran was carrying a stuffed dog that had belonged to her as a child. Nell and Eric, for their part, bought her the best baby-cam on the market.

  
'Guys, this one's expensive!' exclaimed the new mother.

  
'It'll be worth it. All isn't enough for our successor' Eric commented as if that were a fact.

  
'Neh! I disagree, my beloved smarty-pants! I've already learned how to prepare bottles barman style so that she can learn the honorable trade'.

  
'You should've seen him practicing in the bar. He made a mess of everything' said Danny with his sarcastic smile

'I have the picture you took of him on my phone' said Callen, showing his wallpaper: in it, a terrified Deeks was looking at a bottle full of milk in the air, which was going to crash into the ceiling fan without him being able to do anything about it.

  
'And the YET-NOT-OFFICIAL godfather doesn't want to hold the little girl?' Deeks spat out, trying to get Callen to change the subject. Or just to warn him.

Without hesitation, Callen approached Hetty, sleeping in her mother's arms, and took her as the precious treasure she was. Tears flowed down Anna's face when she saw her fiancé treating an innocent being so sweetly. Perhaps, one day... Until a cry brought her out of her self-absorption. She jumped up and saw Callen waving his mobile in the air.

  
'A picture of the three of us?

  
Smiling, the Russian woman approached her fiancé to have her photo taken with the little girl. A better wallpaper for Callen, no doubt.  
Steve and Hetty watched silently from a corner, arms crossed over their chests, proud and moved at the same time.

  
'I hope these kinds of events are chasing away the demons of your past, Mr. McGarrett.'

  
'Therapy is helping. But there is no comparison. The gym is doing well. The LAPD has asked me to use the facilities to train new recruits. On payment, of course'.

  
Hetty nodded thoughtfully

  
'Any next steps?'

  
Steve was going to deny. In just one year they had moved to L.A. and haven't stopped since: the therapies, the _Steve's_ , Charlie and his new school, the _Baby Blues_...

  
Steve smiled as he remembered how his Danno could be quite a tough guy. Their early retirement was supposed to be about being calm, together. And when Deeks proposed Danny to join him in his project, Steve refused at first. If Danny spent the day away from home and Charlie was at school, he would just have his sessions, waiting for the others to finish their day. Danny, who seemed to read his mind, exploded: _you're a selfish man, McGarret. You don't own me, McGarret. I'm a grown-ass man and I can take care of myself, McGarret. You'll sleep in the doghouse for a month, McGarret..._

  
Then, he saw it. Danny had taken little Hetty and was kneeling down so that Charlie could see his new "cousin". Both the boy and his father had a huge smile. The affection with which Danny lulled her, the delicacy with which Charlie caressed her little head. The helplessness of thinking that he had not lived through Grace's early childhood; and that both had missed out on enjoying Charlie as a baby. He memorized that image. He could get used to it.

  
'I may have one in mind'

............................................

  
When Steve got out of the shower, Danny was already lying in fetal position. He crawled on the mattress like a lurking tiger and dropped, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. From time to time he looked sideways at the back of his blond hair, not knowing how to get the conversation out. So he simply acted. He grabbed Danny by the waist and turned him over. Surprised, the blond man was about to say something, but Steve's kiss prevented him from doing so. He was sick of planning things, let it happen as fate would have it. For now, they would enjoy the moment. Both were clean, so if there was no luck that night, at least they would enjoy a good sex session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I start with two short chapters! The next ones will be longer, but maybe not as often. As soon as I have time due to my job.


	3. Not as expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Danny discovers something that may change their lifes and Steve totally oblivious. Or at least that's what he thinks

Since Deeks was still on paternal leave, Danny had to run the bar. They had hardworking employees, but as the only boss in charge, Danny had a lot of responsibility. His colleague would occasionally send videos and pictures of the girl's progress and he smiled as he remembered when they met a few days ago:

  
_Have I sent you Hetty's video in her bath yet?_

  
_Yes, at 3 o'clock in the morning, thank you._

  
The stress of carrying everything alone and the heat of the cooker was wearing him out. Perhaps more than usual. Even the smell of garlic made him nauseous until he couldn't take it anymore and went out to vomit in the alley.

'Boss, are you all right? Can I get you a soda?' asked Sonia, the second cook, who had followed him, worried.

'I'm fine. I think the stress is taking its toll on me.'

'Breakfast must not have been good for you,' she said, offering him a soda once he was back in the kitchen.

'What breakfast?' Danny replied sarcastically

'Have you not eaten breakfast?

  
'I haven't been able to, I haven't had much of an appetite lately. I'll be hatching some gastroenteritis...'

  
'Have you been like this for long?'

  
'A week, maybe.'

  
The girl, whose boyfriend was a nurse, frowned  
'Then you should have developed it by now and you couldn't even get up from the toilet'

  
He thought for a few moments and then a half-malicious smile was drawn on his tanned face

  
'Won't you be pregnant, boss?'

  
'What are you saying?!' replied Danny almost offended 'I'm your boss, show me a little respect, young lady, and I can assure you that Steve and I always...'

  
He cut himself off recalling last month's "sessions". He had woken up several times with a little cum between his thighs. The same morning after returning from meeting Hetty in the hospital. Steve said he forgot his condom. A morning-after pill before going to work and that's it. He didn't give it a second thought. Danny didn't care. He had had those accidents too. After all, Charlie was supposed to have come from one of those accidents. But given his age, and that it would be too much of a coincidence... What if he had misjudged his age and his body? What if it was the super training of Steve's "boys"?   
Whatever the reason, Danny noticed how he was having more and more trouble breathing. Anxiety was taking hold of him. He didn't need the soda anymore, he needed to lie on the floor with his feet up.

...............................

He heard Steve's Silverado on the way in. He was restless. He had to tell Steve, but he was afraid of his reaction. The SEAL was used to having everything planned out. This was out of their control. Besides, it would be rash, wouldn't it? Steve was going to freak out. 

  
'Danno, I'm ... What's going on?' he was worried when he saw Danny's pale face.

'Steve, come here, we need to talk.'

  
Steve's good mood evaporated. He hated that kind of phrases, but he let himself be guided by the blond man into the master bathroom. There, Danny showed him four sticks, white except for a circle in the middle, which showed two red lines. On all of them. They were pregnancy tests, Steve recognized them instantly. He looked at Danny, stunned.

  
'Are you...?'

  
'I'm sorry, Steve' said Danny, stifling himself early 'I know we didn't plan this. And that although we've been dancing around for ten years, we've actually been together for a little less than a year... Between the new house, the new town, Charlie's school, the bar, the gym, your therapies... This wasn't supposed to happen yet and... Although I love Grace and Charlie, I've never been pregnant. And I'm afraid something might go wrong. And I don't want you to be upset because I know you and I know your control issues...'

  
'Danny, Danny... DANNY' Danny hadn't stopped moving around. His anxiety and his tone of voice had been increasing. So much so that the bathroom was no longer enough for him and he had followed his monologue in the corridor. Steve tried to get his attention. When he failed to do so, he stopped him by grabbing his shoulders, making him look at his face.

When Danny calmed down a bit, Steve bent down and kissed him sweetly. When they parted, Danny saw a special glow in Steve's eyes. He hadn't seen it since they said they loved each other back in Hawaii.

  
'I'm not mad. Nor does it seem rushed to me. It's the best news I've ever had.'

  
'Really?'

  
'Absolutely,' he said, and they kissed again. 'I knew it would work.' mumbled Steve over the lips of the other, who suddenly parted.

  
'What do you mean you "knew"?'

  
Steve scratched the back of his neck.   
'Maybe I lied a little bit.'

  
'A little? A LITTLE, STEVEN?

  
Steve raised his hands in a surrendered position, trying to calm Danny, who was going from overwhelmed to angry

  
'I didn't tell you anything because you took the pill afterwards. Apparently it didn't work... But maybe that means it's fate. Danny, we're going to be...'

  
Steve couldn't finish the sentence, interrupted by Danny's slap. Surprised, he saw his Danno turn his back on him and storm into the bedroom.

  
'Danny?'

  
'I don't want to see you, McGarret!' he slammed the door

  
'You've gotta be kidding me. Danno, what have I done?'

  
'What have you done? We're a couple, Steve. We should be a team. If you wanted a baby, why didn't you ask me?'

  
'Because I wanted to surprise you... And because of what you said. I was afraid you'd refuse because you were too hasty.'

  
'First, congratulations, did surprise me. Second, and you thought forcing a pregnancy was the solution? You took advantage of the fact that you knew that once I were pregnant I wouldn't do anything to harm the baby.'

  
'I didn't want to force anything, Danno. I thought you'd be happy.Please open the door and let's talk like two sensible men'.

  
'As sensible as your decision, eh, Steven? I thought this would cause problems for your control issues, and it turns out this was part of them all along. Even to have a baby you make the decision without consulting me. And the worst thing is that you did it even knowing what my answer would be.'

'Please. You're scared, and I understand your anger. I'm sorry, I really am. But please let me in. Let me see you'.

  
'YOU'VE MADE A DECISION ON MY BODY, STEVEN MCGARRET!' Danny's cry went through all the walls of the house, that Steve was sure of. Luckily Charlie was sleeping at a friend's house. 

  
The scream, apart from being furious, was so heartbreaking that it was impossible not to notice the blond man's anguish. As if it were a call for help, Steve had the impulse to break down the door and hold Danny in his arms. But he didn't, he simply let his eyes glaze over, knowing the cause of that pain. That was obvious, and the fact that he didn't mean any harm didn't absolve him of guilt. Anyone could come and reproach him. Nothing would be worse than what Steve was saying to himself at that moment.  
He couldn't hear him, but he knew that Danno was crying in silence, possibly sitting on the bed, with his head between his legs. He was thinking of going to the couch and leaving Danny alone when his voice came back.

  
'I gave in in the car, Steve. I gave in to you keeping both the Silverado and the Marquis instead of buying me another Camaro because I knew you were excited. I gave in to living close to the coast and not downtown because of you. I proposed you to come to L.A. instead of Jersey -where my family is- so that you could be close to your sister. I gave in the gym thing, but I had to threaten to deprive you of sex to work at the bar... You know what the worst thing about being the partner of someone who ALWAYS has to win, Steve? That the other one will always have to lose. You don't know how terrified I am of that.'

  
Every word was like a dagger straight into his heart. Especially since the former detective was right. He moved closer to the door until his hand was on the doorknob and his forehead was on the wooden surface.

  
'Danno, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know how many times I'll have to repeat it until you believe me, but I will. I'll leave you alone tonight if you need to. Anything. But, please. We're having a baby. The fruit of our love is inside you and we shouldn't be fighting. I love you. I love you both and the other two who aren't here right now. I wish I could go backwards and stop myself, but I can't. I can only promise you this baby won't lack of love. I will take care of him or her until my last breath'.

There were a few moments of tense silence, until the door opened. A Danny with red, puffy eyes appeared behind it.

  
'I don't... I don't want to be alone. But I'm still angry with you too... I don't know what to do'.

  
'I'll sleep at Mary's and call Kono, maybe she can keep you company,' he said, though the thought hurt him. Danny only nodded

  
Kono entered the house in a rage. Steve had tried to tell her delicately, but only managed to get the Hawaiian to shout at her from the other line. When he opened the door, she punched him in the face and then walked past him as she told him she would take care of it. He saw the woman going up the stairs towards the bedroom, powerless because he was not the one to go up and comfort his Danno.  
  


..........................

The next day, Saturday, Steve had to go to the gym in the morning and Danny had called Sonia to leave him in charge of Baby Blues that day. His doctor's appointment would not be until Monday. Until then, he didn't want to take any chances. Kono forced him to eat egg whites for breakfast and an ginger infusion for nausea.

  
'All right, bro. We have a lot to think about, you and I' said the young woman, taking out a notebook and a pen

  
'What is there to think about? That I have let an idiot knocking me up?

  
'Au contraire, buddy! You're always complaining that Steve McGarrett has to be in control. Well, now we are' she said resolutely, pressing the pen button harder than she expected.

  
'Now you're the one I'm afraid of.' He looked at the kitchen clock and finally said. 'OK, but Charlie's coming home from the sleepover at Leslie's at 10, so let's hurry up.'

Charlie met Leslie, the son of one of the neighbours, a few weeks after arriving in L.A. and they were inseparable ever since. The boy would be amazed to learn that he would have a little brother or sister. Because Danny wouldn't be sure of many things, but one was clear: he was going to have that baby, no matter how risky it was to spread the McGarret seed around the world.

........................................

Steve was trying to entertain himself by giving instructions to a young aspiring boxer. He had barely slept the night before, but far from feeling tired, he felt he had to release energy, or maybe anger. The last thing he expected that day was for Danny to show up with Charlie around. Was Danny leaving and taking the boy with him? No, it wasn't possible: Charlie seemed happy. Or maybe Danny had told him they were going to visit the grandparents. Impossible, again. They didn't bring suitcases, although they could have left them in the car... Steve was rambling like that when Danny, very direct and serious, asked him:

'Can we talk alone?'   
There it went again. God, how he hated those kind of phrases. In the distance, Kono was waiting leaning on the glass wall next to the door. A mischievous smile of satisfaction on her mouth, and a fist moving in front of her face, pretending to look at her hands, but clearly not punching Steve again. So Steve nodded and they retired to the office while Charlie stayed there, asking his aunt Kono to help him lift a 50 kg weight in front of the tender laughter of the sportspeople.  
  
Only when they were inside, Steve noticed that Danny was bringing a piece of paper and offered it to Steve without a word. If they were married, he would shiver at the possibility of it being a divorce petition.

However, when he unfolded it, he found it strange that it was a list divided into two sheets. On one it read:

  
** _Demands:_ **

_A last model Camaro,_

_When and how the wedding will be,_

_ALL the holidays in Jersey,_

_Choose the decoration of the baby's room_

_The take away food_

_What program to watch on TV_

_Showers as long as I want..._

  
'What's all this?' he asked confusedly

  
'Isn't it obvious? I've given up a lot on your control issues and it's going to take a lot to get over it. So these are my demands. In this I will be in control and you cannot refuse' said the blond man sharply crossing his arms over his chest.Steve kept looking at the lists. Both written on both sides. The second one said:

  
**_Steve's tasks:_ **

_Changing ALL the diapers_

_F_ _ixing up the baby's room_

_Carrying the next baby himself (ps: I'll decide when without warning)_

_Being responsible for Charlie eating the chard_

_Punishing the children when they misbehave (no excuses)..._

He was certainly resented  
'So you're not going to leave me?

  
'Sorry? You thought you could get rid of me so easily, Steven! Did it hurt last night? Yes, very much so. And it's obvious you'll have to work hard. But unfortunately, I love you and I understand that in your - backward, controlling, impulsive - way, you didn't really mean any harm. And I know you'll be a great dad. So you'll put up with the rest of your damn miserable...'

  
Steve shut Danny up as only he knew how. With a kiss. The SEAL felt that he was breathing normally again. With all of them, he was not out of danger. He had spoken to Mary in the morning at her favourite place and the woman's reaction was to slap him so lightly that he hadn't even seen her raise her hand. He simply felt the whiplash. He then called Callen, who was not only on the Danno team but went straight to talk to Danny. It was very much feared that he had helped them with the lists. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

  
When they parted for air, Steve leaned in and whispered in his ear:  
'You know what? Since last night I know we're going to have a baby and I haven't touched your belly yet.'  
Danny squinted, but lifted his shirt, leaving his belly still flat.  
Steve knelt in front of him and touched the soft skin. A small current ran down his spine as if he felt the connection between that creature and himself for the first time.

'Hi, baby. It's daddy. This is the first time I'm talking to you and the first thing I want you to know is how much I love you. Danno and I will do our best to look after you. Besides, you have two siblings who will surely love you' he said, and kissed the skin below his belly button.

  
Danny had to wipe away some tears. Damn hormones. A sweet voice upset them.

  
'Danno, Daddy, what's wrong?' said a confused Charlie.

  
Steve looked up and Danny nodded, as if giving him permission.

  
'Come on, buddy. Come on over.'

  
The boy obeyed. Steve gently took the little hand and placed it on Danno's belly.

  
'Do you know what Danno has here, buddy?'

  
'The navel. Look, me too' said the little boy lifting his Spiderman T-shirt with one hand and pointed his belly button with the other . The men laughed tenderly.

  
'Yes, darling, right. But Danno has something else. Would you like to have a baby brother or sister?'

  
'Aha' smiled the little one

  
'So it's here'

  
'Danno, are you going to have a baby?' asked the hopeful boy

  
'Yes, champ, are you happy?'

  
'Yes, yes, yes! I want to play with him or her to the firemen' shouted Charlie hugging his Danno

  
Steve couldn't help himself and peeked out of his office door

  
'I'm going to be a father!!!!' he shouted, and bowed dramatically to the sportsmen and women who burst into cheers. Among all those happy faces, the warning look from Kono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I really wanted to give Steve a good scare, don't blame me, pliz! There's more to expect from a hormonal Danny, but those will be funny ones.


	4. You won't get rid of the Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Williams show up just before Danny's first doctor's appointment. Steve is honest with his Danno about the transplant and the kidnapping.

On Monday, Steve and Danny were in the waiting room in silence. While they were excited, many problems were beginning to creep around in their heads. Was Danny at risk? Would the baby be healthy? Could the baby have any radiation damage from the exposure Steve had received? Or from the sarin?

  
'Danny, honey!' Clara Williams' high-pitched voice brought them out of their thoughts

  
'Ma, what are you doing here?' asked Danny hugging his mother, confused

  
'Oh, dear. I told you you wouldn't get rid of me easily. Did you really think you were going to tell me about the pregnancy and I wasn't going to come and see you? You have no idea what it took us to find this hospital. That damned receptionist insisting that she cannot give out patient information, as if being your mother didn't matter' she said indignantly

  
'A normal person would've waited a few days, would not have suddenly appeared in the waiting room before the sonogram'

  
Clara shook her head and Steve watched with his smug face. He didn't blame Clara. In fact, he understood her. He would have done the same if he had been away from Danny when he heard the news.

  
'At this point and you still don't know me, Daniel.'

  
'Mr Daniel Williams?' called a nurse

  
'Coming...'

  
'No, wait, your father's out paying the taxi driver.' she protested grabbing her son's arm

  
'So wait for him here, because you are NOT coming in. Only Steve is coming with me. We'll let you know when we get out' Clara was about to protest, but Danny turned around and followed the nurse without giving any further explanation

  
'Why do you seem to be enjoying yourself, shmuck?'

  
'Apparently, I have to thank your mother for your affection for controlling people, Danno.'

  
'Shut up, McGarret.'

...............................................

'OK, Danny, make yourself comfortable, this is going to be a bit awkward' warned the doctor  
Danny was lying on the stretcher.It had been difficult to find the baby through the abdomen, so they would try the rectal route. The woman poured a good amount of lubricant over the device and gently pushed it in. Danny felt cold at first and then a little uncomfortable, but he got used to it quickly.

  
'Doctor, is it normal for the baby not to be found through the abdomen?'- asked Steve who was still worried.

  
'It depends on the time Danny is in and the position. It may still be very small'.

  
'Could it harm the baby?'

  
'Not at all, in fact the images are clearer and sharper, especially in the first few weeks. When the baby is bigger, it won't be necessary ...'

  
'How do you dare to make us wait outside, boy?'- the curtain suddenly opened. Behind it, an angry Eddie Williams accompanied by his wife.

  
'What the...?' shouted Danny squirming a little, bringing his hand to his chest, making the discomfort return. Steve turned around in SEAL mode, ready to make a kung fu movement to the intruder until he saw who it was.

  
'I'm sorry doctor, I couldn't stop them.' the nurse apologised

  
'Do you know them?'- asked the doctor

  
'They're my parents. I told them to wait outside, but...' he said, covering his face with his hands, ashamed of both his parents' behaviour and the position he was in. In front of all those people, naked from the waist down, covered only by a thin paper and with something stuck up his ass. His anxiety increasing.

  
'Do you want them to leave?' asked the doctor, determined to throw them out.

  
'No. It doesn't matter anymore. But you two sit there and quiet' he pointed to two chairs by the doctor's desk, now visible through the open curtains 'This is embarrassing. I didn't need my parents to see me like this'.

'You don't have anything in there that you didn't have before. Or did you think I don't know how my grandchild got in there?'

  
'Pa, please!'

.......................................................................

Danny was four weeks pregnant and his blood pressure was very high. The latter, consequence of what happened in the consultation. Otherwise, everything was fine, the baby seemed healthy, although further tests would have to be done as it grew up. Steve did the math, the baby wasn't conceived the night they met little Hetty, but a few weeks later.   
Back in the car, Eddie and Clara looked at the images of their next grandchild and even talked to and cooed it as if it were already there.  
Back at home, Steve went upstairs to put on his sportswear while his future in-laws settled into Grace's room. When he came down, Danny was lying on the sofa with his arms raised, one hand covering his face and the other under his head. The position caused his shirt to lift up, leaving part of his stomach exposed. He smiled like an idiot looking at the patch of skin sticking out. He walked over and left a delicate kiss there.

  
'You got the agility of a cat' Danny muttered. Steve smiled

  
'Try to relax, Danny.Your parents just want to be with you'.

  
'I know. I hope I don't become that when we have grandchildren'.

  
'No. That will be me.'

  
Steve rested his head on Danny's tummy, letting the blond man stroke his hair for a few minutes.

  
'You did it too, Danny.'

  
'I did what, babe?'

  
'When you got mad at me, you said I had made a decision about your body. You made an important decision about mine too. One that put your life at risk. And you're right, I never thanked you...'

'Oh, Steve. Don't start with that. You saved me latter in the hospital and when that madwoman kidnapped me. Let it be'.

  
'No, I can't, Danny. You took a huge risk having two children to look after to save me and I didn't thank you openly. I know you didn't do it to get something in return, but that doesn't justify my rudeness. When we were shot, I was afraid, but not for myself. I kept thinking about you. In case you were wounded too, or if you would be able to land the plane. Then you went into an O.R. and let some surgeons open you up so you could save me. And I thought about the danger donors are exposed to... You are right, I've never been good at expressing my feelings, but a thank you would not have been out of place'.

  
'Honey, you showed me your way.'

  
'Don't try to excuse me, Danny. Yes, I saved you some other times before and after. But I didn't do it expecting thanks, I just did it. All because I can't imagine a world without you, Danno. I can't. I'd rather be the one to risk his life and die than you. That selfish fear made me take it for granted that you'd always be by my side. When you take something for granted, you don't value it. That's why when that bitch kidnapped you all my worst nightmares came true. The cipher? I would've traded my life for yours. In fact, when you went into surgery, I tried to bargain with God. I didn't tell anyone, but I had came to a decision that if you didn't come out of surgery, I would...'.

  
'Steve, don't...'

  
'It's true. Don't bring up the fact that there are other people who love me, because I know, but I don't care. I only care that you love me. I would have left my inheritance to Grace and Charlie so that they would lack for nothing...'

'...Except their father and their uncle Steve.'

  
Steve was about to cry. 'I didn't want to think about that possibility. Thank you Danno. Really. Not just for the liver, giving me several more years by your side. Thank you for coming into my life on the day of my father's funeral.As if he had sent you to give me light. Thank you for being my friend and partner. For being the voice of reason when I couldn't. For giving me two beautiful children and this third one. Thank you for putting up with the unbearable with me. And I'm sorry I didn't reciprocate sometimes as you expected.'

  
'Thank you too, babe. For making my home a place I hated at first. For giving me an Ohana. For getting involved with my children and becoming a second father to them. For being YOU the voice of reason when I was in trouble. And for those 25 bucks I would have for the times you saved my life' they laughed wistfully

  
'I would be a millionaire if I had been paid for every time you saved me. Not for the times I've been in danger. But also for all the times you prevented me for putting myself in danger'

  
'Caveman' joked quietly Danny, wiping the tears that treacherously fell from his eyes

  
'Loudmouth'

  
'My love'

  
'My life'

  
They kissed goodbye and Steve went to work. A few minutes later, Clara went down to greet Eddie the dog, who greeted her warmly, and to prepare lunch. When Danny felt better, he went upstairs to look for his father. He found him walking down the middle floor corridor, a thoughtful expression on his face.

'You looking for something, pa?

  
'I was thinking... where will the baby sleep?'

  
'We haven't discussed it yet, but I guess Steve will give up his studio. He can move his stuff into his office in the gym.'

  
'The backyard is quite large. With the right permits, there may be room to build another room'

  
Danny frowned, suspicious of his father's sudden interest in the number of rooms in the house.  
'What's this all about now?'

  
'I'm just saying, does Grace come here a lot?'

  
'NO WAY. Listen to me, because I won't say it again: you are not staying here until the baby is born.'

  
'And once it's born?'

  
'For fuck's sake ¡Get a life!'

  
Danny stormed downstairs to get a glass of water, Eddie turned a deaf ear to his son and went straight to Steve's office to assess whether it could be a safe place for a baby.


	5. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the news. Every friend has a comment to say: would they be good?

**NCIS: LA Team**

'And he just accepted?' asked Callen, not without astonishment.

  
'One small step for the man, and one big step for Danny Williams' joked Danny from across the line

  
'Don't celebrate before we get there, please' continued Anna from the speaker

  
'Calm down, it's not like I can drink alcohol'

  
'Don't worry, buddy. For your consolation, we bring champagne without alcohol'.

  
'Champagne without... Champagne without alcohol? Do you realize what a sacrilege that is? A champagne without alcohol is like a springboard without a pool: nothing good can come out of it. I prefer to toast with pineapple juice' joked the blonde without being able to take the smile off his face

  
'I thought you hated pineapple'

  
'That's why'

  
The team arrived little by little. Lately they had been getting together quite a bit: the arrival in L.A., the bar, the gym, the birth of little Hetty, and now a new member. 

  
'Now I understand. You were jealous of us' Deeks said, dropping onto the couch as if it were his home.

  
'Oh, yeah, anyone would wish they had your pretty little circles under your eyes, Deeks' scoffed Sam

  
'Touché' he said, looking up the stairs leading to the upper bathroom. The one where Kensi had gone to change Hetty's umpteenth diaper of the day.

  
Callen and Hetty senior had proven to be excellent godparents. Hetty had temporarily settled into the couple's home to help with the baby. All to return to the office the next day, refreshed as if she had slept like a baby. Callen, on the other hand, went every afternoon after work to see the child. He showed up at 4 a.m. with an arsenal of diapers, as if he had sensed they were lacking of them. He even offered to make the holes for the earrings himself. It took two hours to make him understand that a needle and alcohol was not the best technique for piercing an ear.

'You see, my little Jersey: you are not the only one who has had to put up with real animals at work' pointed out Deeks one day.

'Have you thought about whether you want a boy or a girl?' asked Adam

Danny opened his mouth to answer, but Deeks stepped forward:

'It's got to be a boy.'

'Why?' the couple asked in unison, puzzled, perhaps a little annoyed

'First of all, because if it's another girl, it proves my theory that you envy Kensi and me. Second, because Hetty will have to marry someone else someday.For her to go off with any asshole, she better stay with someone we've been watching since it was a kid'.

  
'Well, even if they are both girls they can fall in love. It's a saying' said Danny

'Or do you have a problem with same-sex couples, Deeks?' Steve asked, a threatening tone in the back.

'Touché again'

'Deeks, we love you with all our hearts. But shut up' said Sam.

............................................................

**GRACE**

'Hi, monkey, everything okay?

  
'Yes, Danno. I've finished the finals.'

  
'Do you think they'll be okay?'

  
'Do I? Who do you think you're talking to? I nailed them!'

  
'That's my little monkey!'

  
It was a father-daughter confession. Deep down, they both knew Grace was nervous about her first few finals, even though she was always trying to think positive and Danno wouldn't contradict her. She would always have their support if something didn't go as she hoped.

  
'Although I know you're not asking me to make a video call because of that. Especially since I would call you first as soon as I knew the results. So, spit it out: Wedding?' Grace asked hopefully. 'No offense, Danno, but I like the sound of Grace Williams-McGarret.'

  
'McGarret-Williams' said Steve

  
L'ist of demands, Steven' Danny muttered, Steve squirmed on the couch, snorting impotently. The last time he reacted like this was in therapy with Danny, precisely when he mentioned the SEAL was doing a really (the blond remarked "really" so many times it sounded sarcastic) good job on his control issues. Irony or coincidence?

  
'Sorry, kiddo, the wedding will have to wait. Mostly because Danno would look like a barrel'.

  
'A BABYYYY? Oh, my God. I thought I would have one before you'.

  
'Finish college first, baby' Danny said with a hint of parental jealousy

  
'Do you have evidence to prove it?' she asked, playing policewoman.

  
Steve immediately took one of the first images of the baby. Since Monday, Steve had been carrying a couple of them in his wallet

  
'Doesn't it look like Danno?'

  
'To me, it doesn't look like anyone. It looks like a shrimp' she said, wrinkling her nose 'The cutest shrimp ever!' 

  
'You won this one'

................................................................

**FIVE-0 Team**

The different members of five 0, new and old, began to appear on the screen. Most of them in pyjamas and with a sleepy or annoying face.

  
'Is this thing working?' complained Lou, banging on the screen

  
'We can hear and see you perfectly, stop moving your phone, you're making me dizzy' protested Tani 

  
'Well, what is this news that can't wait for a decent hour in Hawaii to be announced?' Lincoln said.

  
'It's not like we caught you sleeping, Linc' said Danny, always smart

  
'Don't know what you're talking about'

  
'Come on, guys, I recognize that wall behind Quinn. It's from your dining room.'

  
'Shit!' exclaimed Quinn. Giving up, she turned off her screen and appeared a few seconds later next to Cole

  
'When are you two having 'the talk'? 

'They don't "talk" detective' Junior sneered and they both shut him up in unison.

  
'Can we talk seriously, please?' Steve interrupted

  
Suddenly, a silence formed that was too tense for him. Perhaps it had seemed too serious for what it wanted to sound. Everyone was looking expectantly, their eyes wandering everywhere, as if looking at each other through the different screens, waiting for the brave one who dared to ask what was going on. As if they were waiting for bad news in response. Like Kono and Adam, Chin was already aware of everything and had sworn to tell nothing to the others on the island, but he wanted to see their reactions (and of course, play his role of surprise), so he broke the ice.

'And uh... ahem, what is it, guys?'

  
'It's about your boss being the boss.' 

  
Danny squinted his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs

  
'Ignore this troglodyte with alpha male complex. I will do my best to ensure that the child learns nothing from this behavior'.

  
'Charlie?'

  
'No... well, that too. But I'm not talking about that child.'

  
Just when Danny wanted to remain mysterious until they guessed, Steve put the picture in front of the phone

'KEIKI'S ON THE WAY!' Cried like his favorite team had just won the Superbowl

  
All members exploded in cheers. Lou, frowned at the screen, as if he wanted to make sure what he was seeing was real or a trick. Max kept his expression serene, but made a few comments:

  
'Judging by the image, I'd say the fetus is about four weeks old and seems to be within the norm. You've probably heard its heartbeat by now. It's a bit shapeless at the moment, but you'll be surprised how quickly it develops. It will grow at a rate of one millimeter per day. As soon as Detective Williams arrives at week 6 the main parts of the body will be able to be distinguished without problem'.

  
'A "congratulations" would have been enough, Max' scoffed Danny

  
'If you prefer, I can tell you how many pounds you'll gain, Detective. Or maybe I should tell you about fluid retention. Or the many and varied cravings and nausea you will experience over the course of these weeks. In due course, we will need to discuss the C-section you will need to have done. They will have to open eight layers and you won't be able to walk properly for a few weeks. That, and the swelling of the breast until the milk comes in. The first few times you breastfeed your baby, your nipples will be incredibly sensitive, the slightest touch will feel like needles sticking out painfully...'

'I said _congratulations_ were enough, genius.' interrupted the paler-than-normal blond again.

  
'I don't think I want kids, honey' Tani said, clasping her hands to her breasts with a horrified expression.

  
'Everything will be fine. It will be worth it in the end when we have our baby' tried to reassure Steve

'Nice words, babe. Remember them when it's your turn'.

  
'Now seriously, guys. You'll do fine. Danny, you're a tough, responsible guy. And Steve, you always play the tough, cocky guy, but you're very protective of those you love. Even more so with Danny. And you've got the Ohana for whatever you need. For now, take care of yourself and enjoy these moments'.

  
'What happened to the guy from Chicago who filed a complaint to the governor against Steve; and called me 'the weakest link' on the team as he slipped out of the _Tough Mudder_ with a fake medical document?' Danny said, folding his arms across his chest.

  
Lou put on a half-smile, but his eyes glowed with regret.

  
'He recanted a long time ago.'

'A recantation won't be enough! If Grace and Will ever get married, you'll pay for the drinks!'

  
'Listen to him, or he'll make a list of demands' Steve warned.

  
'Great. We can't have a conversation without ending up in discussion' muttered Chin, and the others nodded.


	6. Another day in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts like a normal day may end in...

It was a new day in the beautiful city of Los Angeles. The sun was shining, not a cloud in sight, people were starting their day and others were spending the day at the beach. In one of them, retired SEALs Steve McGarret and Sam Hannah were exercising with their friend, Detective Marty Deeks.

  
'Ah, there's nothing like starting the day off with a good run' exclaimed Deeks.

  
'If you think it's so good, why don't you quit that stupid bike' complained Sam

  
'You see, super SEALS, it turns out I don't have that much need to work on my buttocks, you know? You, on the other hand, are not getting any younger'.

  
'Ignore him, Sam. He's just trying to screw with us. He wishes he could be like us now.' Steve advised between breaths but without losing the smile on his face.

  
'It doesn't bother me. Karma will pay him back when H.M. starts walking. He won't have the strength to make his bad jokes.' He had started calling the baby H.M. from the day their boss slapped him thinking it was her he referred to with a certain term of endearment she definitely didn't like at all.

'Speaking of which, I need to borrow her from time to time. Danny has experience with babies, but I need to practice'.

  
'If it's for babysitting, fine, but you're not using my daughter as a guinea pig. And there is nothing in this world that will stop me from continuing to pour out my wisdom through this pretty little mouth of mine.'

  
Both men squinted at each other with false nagging.  
'By the way, too much exercise can be harmful, McGarrett.'

  
'Don't worry, _doctor_ , I rest five minutes before opening the gym.'

  
'At that moment Sam's cell phone rang.'

  
'Hannah... I'm on my way,' he hung up. 'Gotta go.'

  
'Have you run out of breath yet, fogey?'

  
Sam said goodbye to both men with a handshake, ignoring the blond man, and went in the opposite direction to his car.

  
'Shall we finish our goal?' proposed Deeks

  
' _We_ finish? The goal was to run 8 km, by bike it doesn't even count as 4'.

  
'Man, I'll beat you up anytime, and running 10 km'.

  
'15?' proposed Steve stopping dry and offering a sweaty hand to Deeks

  
'Deal' Deeks accepted the challenge

  
'You will swallow your own words. And just so you know, we didn't take that many years.'

.........................................................

'About time. Where have you been? I thought I'd have to take care of the bar all day.'

  
'Your hubby entertained me' he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder a bit annoyed. Steve came in right behind, all sweaty, but with a satisfactory grin on his face. Deeks entered dragging his bike without the slightest care for the sand that had soiled the wheels and now the floor.

  
Steve approached Danny, but he backed away, putting one hand on his chest.

  
'Get off, don't come near me so sweaty.'

'I have come to you even more sweaty' Steve whispered in Danny's ear

  
'Shall I leave you two alone?'

  
'Damn you and your super sonic ear. Go serve the tables!'

.......................................................

'I have the possible target. Dark jacket, baseball cap' Callen said from the earwig looking at the man sitting on a bench with a backpack at his feet

  
'Got him' reported Kono, observing the suspect from her position. He was probably carrying the drug stash in his backpack. They had to be careful, he could be armed. 

  
'Wait. Do not do anything until we see the other one' instructed Callen.

  
A few minutes later, a young woman who seemed to be jogging along the promenade stopped by the bench, supposedly to check her pulse and do some stretching, leaving a similar backpack near the man.

  
That morning, a Marine had been found murdered. The worst thing was that he was in town with the aim of taking an encrypted pendrive with important information about a secret Navy mission to safety.No one, except those in command, was to know the identity of the soldiers, their position or their objective. Apparently, the cartel had made a deal with the terrorists. A drug cache that the police had confiscated in exchange for the USB drive. A strategy in the purest "Strangers on a train" style.

  
'Sam, do you see them?' Callen asked from one end of the walkway, reaching for his hidden weapon.

  
'Affirmative. Let's wait for them to make the exchange' said Sam from the other end

  
The suspects pretended to take the wrong backpacks and started moving.

  
'I call dibs on the girl' Callen said quietly.

  
'You're always call dibs on the girl' replied Sam, then took his gun and shouted 'Freeze, Federal agents!'

  
The suspects ran in opposite directions, and the frightened bystanders also fled or fell to the ground when they heard the screams, even though no shots were fired. Said and done, Sam went after the larger man, his own muscles preventing him from being so fast. He tried to take a hostage, but Sam immediately shot him down, hitting him in the thigh and forcing the man to lie on the ground.

  
Callen had it harder. The girl was more agile. She looked like an athlete. He didn't think she was really jogging when she got to the man. He had definitely saved her strength to run away, if necessary. He followed her into an alley, where she disappeared. When Callen reached the other side of the street, the woman was out of sight, but he recognized the place.

  
'No, no, NO!'

................................................

Danny Williams continued to prepare breakfast in the kitchen until a nauseating smell of onions turned his stomach.

  
'Shit' he muttered as he left the frying pan on the fire and stormed to the staff washroom.

Once there he entered the first open cubicle and threw up heavily. His stomach contracted with each gagging and the effort itself increased his dizziness even more. On the one hand, he was happy: the baby was already 6 weeks old and those discomforts were actually signs that everything was going well. Other times, he would simply curse Steve. That's when he heard what sounded like banging... banging? Wait, was that screaming? Oh, no! It wasn't banging, it was the sound of gunshots, so familiar to his ears.  
In the background, a little closer, he heard the kitchen door open and a woman screaming at the cooks to come out.

  
...................MEANWHILE OUTSIDE..........................

  
People were still enjoying their lunches at the _Baby Blues_ when a hot woman entered the place. Given the location of the bar, it was not uncommon for a sportswoman to come in breathlessly in search of something refreshing to quench her thirst, so Deeks did not suspect anything of her and went over to her.

  
'Welcome to the _Baby Blues_ , may I...?'

  
Deeks couldn't finish the question. Unable to prevent it, the woman pulled out a gun and shot the former police officer near the shoulder, causing him to lose his balance in pain, and he fell to the ground. The diners rose from their seats, screaming.

  
'Everybody freeze!' she shouted as she headed to the kitchen area 'All of you, out here, quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what comes next, don't you?


	7. Two badass SEALs  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to come up with a plan, Kensi and Steve seem to have a different one.

The area was already cordoned off and the various emergency services were preparing in case they had to intervene. The situation was delicate: the suspect was armed and there were about 10 hostages. And, as far as was known, one of the owners was injured. They had tried to contact the families of the hostages, only the head chef's partner did not respond

  
'Still no answer' Adam told his wife from OPS

  
'Please insist as much as you can- Kono pleaded. -We know who this is?' she asked about the suspect.

  
'Kelly Jackson. A small-time criminal. She was an athlete as a teenager, but everything went wrong when an injury took her away from athletics. She was caught a couple of times with cocaine.'

  
'How did she end up in all this?' asked Callen, who also listened

  
'Bad companies. When she couldn't afford to pay for her vices, she chose to sleep with her dealer.'

  
'Sex for Drugs' summarized Sam

  
'The supplier is none other than Henry Almeida, the head of the cartel' reported Adam

  
'So Henry takes advantage of the fact that this girl would do anything for drugs and sends her off to make the exchange. Probably threatening her or blackmailing her to turn off the free coke' Kono said.

  
'Or maybe she's fallen in love and simply obeys when he asks her for something- added Sam -In any case, this will make his file worse.'

  
'Maybe I can use that information to convince her to turn herself in' Callen said.

  
When they were far enough, Sam noticed the Hawaiian's expression.  
'What are you thinking of?'

  
'I don't get it. My sports career was also over because of a knee injury, but I didn't go that far.'

  
Sam gave her a squeeze on her shoulder

'We can't predict people, Kono.'

...................................................

Meanwhile, inside, the hostages were sitting on the floor, next to the window, while the woman walked anxiously back and forth, but far from the window.   
Deeks watched as he sat leaning against the wall, pressing his wound with a handful of napkins. She was smart: forcing the hostages to stand by the window so that the agents could not risk shooting. Taking advantage of the fact that the robber seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts, she looked for what she could use to fix the situation. At one point, he saw Danny trying to get out the door. His heart pounded so hard it echoed in his ears. Subtlety, but with a look of concern and warning, he shook his head, indicating him to go back into hiding. He knew that Danny's nature would make him react to that situation. At another time he could pounce on the woman and reduce her. But this was different; he was carrying a baby inside of him. 

  
'Hey, tell me your name, I can help you'

  
'I told you to shut up,' she said in exasperation. 

  
'Clearly you're in a lot of trouble, but there's still time. If you turn yourself in now, the sentence will be much less. If anyone _besides me_ gets hurt or killed, it will be worse.'

  
'What the hell are you, a lawyer?'

  
'I'm a retired cop. I know how this goes and it always ends up three ways. With you dead, with you arrested and no bodies. Or with you arrested and with bodies. You decide.'

  
'Better dead here than in jail' she said laconically.

  
'You're nervous, so whatever you did, this wasn't planned. You haven't looked for other exits or disabled the cameras, so you're new to this. You don't let go of that backpack, which means you're carrying something very valuable. And you're willing to let the police kill you before you go to jail. I think someone has forced you to do that. Someone you're afraid of. Hence the gun. But you had me right in front of you, you could have killed me, but you hit me in the shoulder. Either you're a very bad shot... or you don't want to kill anyone. Am I wrong?' observed Deeks

.................................................

Danny was desperate. He didn't know what to do. His instinct was to intervene, but how could he do it now? What was he supposed to do? Stay hidden like a coward? He had seen that Deeks was hurt and bleeding badly. It wouldn't be long before the taller man lost consciousness due to the blood loss and couldn't continue to distract her with his talk. He walked away from the door, feeling that his breathing was getting difficult, and if he breathed heavily, the woman would soon discover him. He couldn't do it. Okay, he couldn't just curl up and cry, hoping that others would save him. _Not the damn Snowhite_. But he could use his position to help others. The woman had to be new to this, because anyone else would have checked the bathrooms and storage rooms. She did not.

  
He looked around. The lockers. That's where they left their phones. If only he could get there without being seen through the porthole of the kitchen door, open his without making a sound, and warn someone without being heard...

  
'Please, Deeks- he thought to himself- keep talking and pretend so she didn't notice any noise I could make' because Deeks was speaking too loudly for his usual tone to let him know about the situation.

..........................................................

'Where is Deeks?' Kensi shouted as she arrived with the girl in the cart. Callen got in the way so she wouldn't come any closer.

  
'Kensi, it's under control. Please get H.M. out of here.'

  
'I'm an agent, too, and I know how to proceed.'

  
'But the first time your husband is one of the hostages, he suddenly had an idea. Steve's is nearby. We're calling Steve, but he won't answer. Then stay there until we tell you.'

  
Reluctantly, Kensi turned on her heels and went up the street. Little Hetty began to cry, sensing her mother's distress.

  
When she arrived at the place, Steve was in the middle of the ring, giving instructions to some young people who were watching his movements from below.

  
'Steve!'

  
Steve was about to welcome her with a broad smile until he saw the distraught face of the brunette woman.

  
'To practice among yourselves, boys.'

  
He stepped out of the ring and approached Kensi, whose baby was still crying. Before he could ask, Kensi spoke.

  
'Something has happened in the bar. The team was following two suspects. One of them got into the Baby Blues. They are all being held hostage, Steve. Deeks is injured and Danny is unaccounted for. He's not among the hostages, but he hasn't come out of any of the emergency exits either... They tried to call you, but...'

  
The woman could not continue talking because of the lump in her throat. That was horrible. Hetty couldn't lose her father when she was two months old. Steve went to his office and looked at his cell phone. Eight missed calls from two different phones. One, Adam's, the other, a hidden number he assumed came from OPS. 

  
Something burned inside him. He didn't have time to think, he just stormed out to the street. When he realized, Kensi went after him without the girl. It wasn't the first time Kensi had gone to Steve's with Hetty, so many had already met them. She didn't hesitate to leave the girl to one of the athletes and give him instructions to call Mary and tell her to take care of the baby.

  
'Wait! Callen said to wait here'

  
'Are you going to listen to him?'

  
Stupid question. Of course not. More determined than ever, she followed Steve, making her daughter the silent promise that she would have to put up with her father's nonsense for many, many years. The man, for his part, had the darkest look on his face ever. His Danno? Not in his lifetime.

........................................................

With his cell phone in his possession, Danny went back into hiding. He had his training internalized. If you can't escape, hide, walk away from the door, identify possible exits, put your cell phone on mute and unplug the vibrator. Keep as quiet as possible. The only thing he could think of to ask for help was to send a Whatsapp to Steve, a simple _"I love you"_ , and he answered almost instantly:

_⚓Steve💪:"_ _Where are you?"_

'It's Danny!' shouted Steve as he received the message and answered it. Everyone looked at him expectantly

  
'What does it say?' asked Kono, nervously and relieved, as Steve returned the message.

  
_Danno❤❤:"Trapped in the kitchen. Alone. Can't talk. Deeks injured. He won't let me in."_

  
Steve read the message, responded with a _"Listen to him. I love you"_ and informed Callen

  
'Says he is alone in the kitchen. Apparently, the suspect didn't see him.'

  
'Okay. Ask him if he has any leaks nearby' Callen said as Steve typed

  
_Danno❤❤: "Rear emergency exit. I don't get out until everyone is safe."_

  
The message was compelling. Very Danny. Even though the woman didn't know he was there, he felt like another hostage. Either they all come out or nobody comes out. She didn't blame him, because he would do the same thing if he were in her place. But he wasn't pregnant. Danny's loyalty was commendable, but he had to think about the baby.

  
'I'll tell him to come out immediately...'

  
'No, wait! It could help us- Kono suddenly said -The emergency exits only open from the inside. Ask him to leave it ajar and hide. We'll go in through there.'

  
'We'd make a lot of noise. We'd alert the suspect and she might hurt someone else' Sam observed.

  
Callen hesitated for a few seconds. Kono's idea was good, but Sam was right. There was only one option left

  
'We'll distract her' he said, pulling out his phone and calling the bar in front of him.

  
Steve and Kensi exchanged glances, and while everyone was watching Callen, they snuck out behind a van to grab some tac-vests, guns and ammo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two angry SEALs, what could go wrong?


	8. Two badass SEALs  part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you act when you're a skilled ninja-SEAL and your beloved one is in danger. Just Kensi and Steve doing their thing.

Kensi and Steve snuck up the back alley, very close to the emergency exit. Steve took his phone out again. He knew Danny would have taken precautions to avoid being overheard, so he texted him again to open the door at his signal. Danny didn't seem convinced in his response, as he had to push the door open, which would certainly make noise. That would alert the criminal. There was no way to open it quietly and leave it ajar. Once opened, one would have to act quickly. 

Kensi looked at Steve once more, he nodded and they positioned themselves, both on the right side of the door, where they would have access to the inside. Steve sent final instructions to Danny and placed his hand on Kensi's shoulder. SEALS' non-verbal language to wait. A few seconds later, he gave her a gentle tap and Kensi began scratching the metal surface with her free hand, the other still with the gun in her hand.  
From inside, Danny heard it. It was a persistent but gentle scratch. Steve had indicated that this would be the signal. So, with the strength he could muster from his still shaking legs between fear and helplessness, he ran to the exit, diving into the door to open it as fast as he could. It was not a time for hugs, the SEALs energetically entered as soon as they had access to the interior. 

'Freeze, Federal Agent!' Kensi shouted, almost breaking down the kitchen door.

  
'Kensiline. Thank God!'

  
It was all very confusing. The criminal turned around, dropping the phone, pointing her gun at the newcomers. Deeks took advantage of this movement to lengthen his leg and trip her, making her fall to the ground. 

  
'Deeks, leave that and cover your ears!'

  
Steve said, and just after that he threw a stun bomb. Those present fell to the ground, covering their ears, causing the woman, even stunned, to try to shoot them.It almost hit Kensi, but she dodged the bullet with feline agility and lunged at her, struggling to get the gun away from her.

  
'Get out of here, quickly!' Steve said at the top of his lungs, until not a single hostage was left.

  
The two women continued to fight with their legs, as both of their hands held firmly to the gun, trying to take possession of it. Deeks, in desperation, was screaming at his beloved and trying to get up to help her, but his strength failed him.  
Steve didn't hesitate and came to the aid of his friend, throwing himself at her, making a WWE raw tackle, not only reducing the woman, but making it easier for Kensi to get the gun.

'Hands behind your back, come on! Don't even think about trying anything' Steve said in an angry voice as he tied the woman's hands with bridles. Meanwhile, Kensi approached her beloved, who was already semi-conscious.  
Then the rest of the team went in. Everything had happened in a few seconds. They had barely had time to prepare themselves. They would probably get an earful later, but neither of them cared. Sam grabbed Deeks by his healthy arm and ran it over his head; Kensi moved to the other side, pressing on the wound. Steve turned the suspect face up.

  
'You screwed up, stupid. One of the hostages is my boyfriend and he's pregnant.'  
The woman smiled viciously 

  
'Which one? The one I shot or one of the ones I was gonna shoot?'

  
Full of anger, Steve raised his fist, ready to beat her up, but a voice stopped him

  
'Steve, no!'

  
He turned around. There was his blond, leaning on the arm of another agent, shaking, but in one piece.

  
'It's no worth it. Don't get into trouble. Not now.'

Steve understood that perfectly. He had already taken a lot of risks by going in as a civilian. He could justify his act as a collaborator by being a retired SEAL, but hitting the suspect was going too far. He couldn't be driven by anger and revenge. She had hurt a friend and could have hurt his partner. But that had not been the case. Risking prison on the verge of becoming a father would not have been ideal. He stood up, letting another officer read her her rights. 

  
In a sudden state of shock, Steve slowly approached Danny, as if he feared that he was a illusion that could disappear at any moment. When they were close enough, he stroked his cheek, Danny smiled sweetly at him with his eyes flooded with tears, placing his arms over the shoulders of the taller man, forcing him to bend down to melt into a desperate kiss. Sam, Kensi and Deeks exchanged complicit glances and left the scene, leaving the couple alone. Deeks also had to give a kiss to someone else waiting outside.

'Where's Hetty? I want to see my girl' he said in a weak voice.

  
'You should go get that wound treated, Deeks' Kensi tried to get him to reason.

  
'No. I want to see her first' he insisted as Sam pulled him onto a stretcher brought in by the paramedics.

  
Mary had to come with the baby in her arms so that the man would calm down. Deeks had his hands full of his own blood and couldn't hold her, but just seeing that adorable little face made him feel that the world was a beautiful place again and he passed out with a smile on his lips.

.........................................................

Almost all of the hostages had come out unharmed, only a few cuts and bruises, some with anxiety attacks, but most could be treated in the ambulances outside the bar. Deeks, however, had to be taken to the OR to get a surgery. The bullet had not exited and he had lost quite a bit of blood. Danny also had to be treated. In his condition they could not take any risks. A pregnancy was already delicate in itself, and more so in men. And in his case, the high blood pressure and the anxiety of the robbery were also present. He had to stay in the hospital for a couple of hours with a bitter pill under his tongue, after the doctor had assured him that it was perfectly compatible with the pregnancy. Hetty entered.

  
'How is Deeks doing?' asked Danny

  
'He's still in surgery, but they're optimistic. The bulled didn't touch any blood vessels or vital organs, but he has lost blood from the wound.

  
'If Deeks has to spend the night here and Kensi stays with him, we'll take care of Hetty Jr.'

  
'Oh! Well, Mr. Williams. Considering who his godmother is...'

  
'I would never dare to contradict you, Hetty. But it's the least we can do after he takes a shot at me.'

  
Steve didn't see it that way. Deeks was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he stopped Danny from going out and joining the others. Nothing he wouldn't have done. He put himself in their place. If Kensi and Hetty Jr. had been in danger with him in their presence, he would have taken all the bullets he needed. His eyes were watered again. Somehow he felt he owed Deeks a debt of gratitude.

  
'I guess... for one night nothing happens. I don't think Ms. Deeks has any objections. As for your trick, Mr. McGarrett...'

  
Steve gulped. How could that woman be so scary?

  
'As Ms. Deeks has told me, she was the only one who identified herself as an agent. Between that and your past as a Navy SEAL, as well as ex-head of Hawaii's Five-0, it's only natural that you would collaborate with us on this mission. Especially knowing that the arrest of the suspects would solve an important Navy related case. I must announce that, thanks to your cooperation, the arrested suspect has given Mr. Almeida's whereabouts in exchange for a deal. His home is currently being searched with a warrant. It is only a matter of time before we find about his contacts and the death of an innocent Marine will not go unpunished.'

  
She said, and simply turned and walked away, leaving Steve with a hidden message -- though not enough for the perceptive Williams.

  
'Steve, you were really collaborating with them, weren't you? Please tell me you haven't made one of your own and...'

  
'Because of your tension, Danny, don't ask or we'll never leave this hospital.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny will have to rest at home. Will Steve be able to manage with Hetty Jr or will he need some help from an unexpected visit?


	9. A nice unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of Hetty Jr while Danny's on bed rest. Charlie's starting to feel a bit jealous and the in-laws keep on nosing around.Who will save the day?

Deeks' surgery had been a success. Kensi stayed with her husband and Danny and Steve took Hetty Jr home. The blonde had been discharged on the condition that he be on bed rest for 24 hours, so most of the care needed by the girl would fall on Steve. He didn't mind, as he took it as "training" for the future. Danny rolled his eyes every time Steve gave a military tone to the care of a baby. Luckily (and he would never recognize this out loud) his parents were still there, and took the little girl in as if she were their own granddaughter. As worthy Williams, they had shown up at the hospital demanding to see their son, Clara taking the opportunity to show the ultrasound images to the other patients on the ward. She laughed when a child with a plastered arm said that it looked like a shrimp.  
At night, with Danny already in bed, Steve was trying to pass gas to the baby while singing softly, walking around the room. Who knew that Super Seal would learn so quickly how to prepare a bottle and be so gentle with someone so helpless?

-Soft, it's soft strokes, Steve. Like a caress. If not, you can hurt her.

  
-I'm doing it carefully, Danny. It's just that this mini Kensi is very demanding. If she were like Deeks, she would have fallen as soon as she ate.

  
-Try sitting her on your lap! It worked for us!- Clara's scream was heard from above

  
-If you are going to put it on your knees be careful, sometimes they throw up. Caress her belly so that she doesn't suffer from colic, as happened to Danny and his siblings- added Eddie and Danny wished to be swallowed by the Earth.

  
-Pa!

  
-What are you ashamed of? You were a baby, it's perfectly normal.

  
Charlie's little head peeked out of the door shyly.  
-Danno?

  
-I'm sorry, honey, we're shouting a lot.

  
-Can I sleep here too?- asked the boy, ignoring his father's comment.

  
The reason was clear. Charlie had highlighted the "also" because the baby would sleep with them for safety. It had been a long time since the child had slept in his father's bed (in fact, the last time he did so was in Hawaii). However, from the moment he entered his eyes were on Hetty Jr

  
-Of course you can, champ. Come here- he said, pulling the sheets aside so the little one could snuggle up next to him. The boy's face lit up and he pounced on his Danno.

  
-No, Charlie boy, be careful, Danno needs to rest so that the baby is okay.

  
-It's all right, Steve. Charlie is very smart and knows he has to be careful. But he also knows that his Danno loves him no matter what and will never get bored of his hugs.

It was happening. I knew it would happen. Charlie would no longer be the little one in the house. Now he would have to share his parents with his new sibling. Something he was not used to. It was one thing to spend time with his cousins, another was to have a baby 24/7. The baby would need all the attention it could get, and that was going to affect Charlie. Danny just wanted to find the balance and give Charlie some of his attention too. He had been told that involving the older brother in the care of the new member was a way to make him feel included in the family. But his experience as an older brother himself, that was not always fulfilled. They couldn't give Charlie any more responsibility than he was developing. Because, he admitted, there were times when he hated his younger siblings when his parents had to go out and left him in charge. Playing was one thing, pretending to take care of them all afternoon, nappies, bottles and homework included, no thanks. He had to learn from his parents' mistakes. Danny exchanged glances with Steve when he came to leave the child, now asleep, in the portable cot. The Seal seemed to read his mind.

  
-Hey, Charlie, how was school today?- he asked as he lay in bed, leaving Charlie in the middle of the two.

-Cool! Miss Fischer has put two smileys in my work, and my team has won at dodgeball...  
They let the little one tell a lively story of his day, allowing the men to be distracted from theirs until they fall asleep.  
………………………………………………………………  
Hetty Jr. woke up exactly 4 times that night. One because of nappy problems, the other because of hunger and the other two, they were afraid, because she missed her parents. Neither of them let Steve or the Williams couple get out of bed, although he did ask his partner for advice. On one occasion he even placed the little girl on the blond man's chest, who caressed her and whispered soft words to her to calm down. Charlie was reluctant at first until he dared to caress the tiny back too.

  
-You'll make a good big brother, Charlie.

-I will help you to take care of my sibling at night- he said resolutely.

  
-No, honey. That's up to us, but you can help us during the day.

  
-Do you think she'll like it if I tell her a story?

  
-Sure!

  
Charlie began to tell a strange version of Little Red Riding Hood in which the wolf was a kidnapper and the woodcutter/hunter was Steve. Danny joked about why he wasn't the hero and Steve smiled satisfied that the boy was keeping him on such a pedestal.  
It didn't matter that he had barely slept, the night had been worth it  
However, when he woke up in the morning he did so for a totally different reason. He heard knocking on the hall door. He looked next to him, both Danno and Charlie were still fast asleep hugging the girl. Wondering how the four of them had fit into one bed (although to be honest, Steve had chosen it quite large), he stood up and went downstairs to open the door.

-Surprise!

  
-Grace, Will! What on earth are you doing here?- he asked, feigning discomfort but unable to wipe the smile off his face. Without hesitation, he embraced the young lady and gave the boy a handshake.

  
-We've finished the finals, Will came from Chicago to visit me and we thought we'd stop by. I hope you don't mind," he said as he entered the house and left his bags on the corner.

  
-How will we care? You know this is your home and Will is always welcome. There's just one little problem...

  
-Which one, Steve?

  
-Well...

  
-Grace, honey, sooooooooo good to see you!

  
-Grandma Clara!- exclaimed the woman hugging her grandmother, looking at Steve in understanding

  
-I told you that this house needed more rooms- said Eddie, coming down after his wife.

  
-Is that Grace? - Danny was heard from above

Grace rushed up to her father's bedroom, barely giving her time to react when Charlie pounced on her and they both almost fell into their effusive embrace. Then her beautiful brown eyes settled on the baby.

  
-Oh, please don't tell me...- she said jokingly, her father caught on

  
-Very funny, but no. As much as super SEAL wants to brag, his sperm isn't that powerful or fast.

  
Grace recognized Hetty Jr. at first glance, having seen her in pictures sent to her. The young woman looked at her so tenderly that Danny offered to hold her. As soon as she did, the little girl, who had started to get fussy from the morning rush, calmed down immediately. They both looked at each other's eyes, feeling an instant connection.

  
-You'll make a great mother someday- Will, who had followed his girlfriend and seen the scene, said softly.

  
-But on SOME distant day. For now, be content to be a great sister- Danny emphasized.

  
Grace ignored her father's words and just looked at that baby with absolute devotion, swearing to herself to name them after her grandparents.  
Clara prepared pancakes for everyone before talking about the distribution of the spaces. Grace didn't just bring her clothes in her luggage. The young woman seemed to have swept all the baby stores in Berkeley: pacifiers, clothes, toys... Steve's favorite were two onesies, one with white and blue stripes and an anchor, around which was read "daddy's little sailor", the other had a simple camouflage print and yellow letters that said "Navy baby"

  
-I like your style, baby!

  
-Disagree- snarled Danny

………………………………………………………………………….  
After the impromptu baby shower in the bedroom, Steve was about to make a new shopping list when he saw Eddie in his office, putting his things in cardboard boxes  
-Eddie, what are you doing? Get out of my office right now.

  
-I'm afraid not, boy. And you better have had a big breakfast. We've got a long day ahead of us today.

  
-What the hell are you talking about?

  
-Grace will sleep in her room with Will. The baby's going to need a nursery and Danny told me this would be the only space available. So today we're going to evict it, put in a mattress for Clara and me, and make arrangements for the future room.

  
-You do realize there are still a few months left, right?

  
-Time flies by on these matters, kid. Better safe than sorry.

  
Steve watched in horror as Eddie took one of his model ships and attempted to put it in one of the boxes.  
-How dare you? Don't you know what ship this model represents? It's an exact model of the USS Arizona.

  
-It's just a toy boat, McGarrett.

  
-Okay. If it's a toy, why don't you just leave it here? Maybe it will be useful for the decoration of the bedroom.

  
-Are you in your right mind? You can't expose a baby to a miniature war machine. Unless you already want to take it down the army road...

  
-It's the Navy... and you're admitting it's not a toy.

-It's not a toy, because you play with toys, Steve. This is a sign to the child that war is okay! AND it ISN'T!

  
-Great, you've fallen in love with the young version of your father-in-law. -Grace suddenly appeared on the doorstep with a smile as cheeky as her father's.

  
-I can hear you!- Danny's voice was finally heard in the background

-Are you hearing us, son?

  
-Eddie, they can hear you in Hawaii- replied Clara from the kitchen.-Leave that now and help the kids to settle in their room. Now I'll bring you up a tray with some lunch, honey, don't get up.

  
-Danno, Dad, I think Hetty's pooped- shouted Charlie from the living room, the girl's crying corroborating his theory.

  
Steve tried to contain himself. Too many Williams in his house, including Will (no pun intended). Until Grace's voice brought order:  
-Grandpa, let Will and Steve corner the desk. Tomorrow we'll think about the nursery thing. I'll take care of Hetty. Will, take Danno's lunch upstairs.

  
It was amazing how the young woman controlled the situation without losing her temper. Steve was proud of his daughter's gifts of leadership, but wondered who she inherited it from, as both Danny and Rachel were probably screaming by now. And he hadn't learned it from him either, because he would have thrown a grenade straight away.  
Sometimes he longed for those days when he lived alone in Hawaii and his life was quiet and peaceful. Then I remembered that Danny was already in his life then, and he didn't even realize it. If you fall in love with Danny Williams, you fall in love with his whole family. Even if they get on your nerves. You just love them. He was looking forward to seeing what his baby would look like. He would love him or her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be a small time jump. Our boys' reaction to knowing the sex of their baby. A.K.A How Steve chose the name Rainbow.


	10. The appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some strange hormonal episodes, our boys discover their baby's sex. 
> 
> Or How Steve chose the baby's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So sorry it took me so long. It was not my intention to abandon the story, but complications arose which, fortunately, were resolved and I can return with more enthusiasm. I hope you enjoy the continuation. Once again, thanks for your comments and Kudos!

The months went by faster than they expected. The Williams had agreed to make room for the couple on the condition to be allowed to visit them every weekend without exception, so Eddie finally managed to convince Steve to build a small appartment in the backyard. Hetty Jr. was becoming more beautiful and warlike, like her mother, and more of a clown, like her father. Joanie adored her Uncle Steve and was looking forward to spending a few nights a month at his house when her mother was out late with her friends. The NCIS office was still there, as were the gym and the bar. Steve had begun preparing the room for the baby when Deeks and Eric broke into his house, loaded with tools. Steve wasn't sure that being a DIY programs enthusiast would make them experts at assembling furniture. Especially if a baby was meant to sleep or be changed in them. However, one had to admit the good work of the three men, who between quarrels and disagreements, made a beautiful nursery. The day everything was ready, Steve covered Danny's eyes with his hands, telling him not to look until he told him to.  
Deeks and Eric waited on both sides of the door, eager to see the pregnant's reaction when he saw the beautiful nursery for the first time. Steve led Danny into the middle of the room.

  
-Ready? One, two... three!

  
Steve opened the blond man's eyes. The petite detective was stunned. The walls were a soft shade of light blue, just like his eyes, with marine motifs around them as the tops of friezes that emulated wooden planks. The white cradle, in a corner of the room, had a musical mobile with fishes hanging from it, matching the carpet at its feet. Next to it, there was an armchair so that they could sit comfortably to feed the baby or read it stories. The shelf was already strategically placed. On the other side there was a changing table with drawers that held basic necessities for a newborn baby: creams, nappies, talcum powder, spare onesies... In the future it could be replaced by a desk for homework. Near the window, a white wardrobe with sliding doors and plenty of storage, where many clothes were already stored, some bought by Grace, Clara, Kono and Adam... but also others given to them by Mary when Joan was little. Next to the wardrobe, a beautiful set of suitcases, a gift from Sam. An set that would serve them to have everything needed ready when Danny went into labour, but also when it grew up, in case he or she went on a trip. To Hawaii, for example. Everything, with marine motifs (in the end Steve had put the USS Arizona and the USS Enterprise on some shelves on the wall): cuddly toys of different kinds of fish, a mural of a ship at sea on the piece of wall above the cradle.

Danny turned in on himself, looking at that new place in detail, touching the furniture, as if looking for it to be correctly assembled. It was overwhelmingly beautiful. The other three men were waiting for the blond man to say something. He hadn't said anything, which was very rare for Danny. He hadn't even blinked.

  
-Well, what do you think?

  
-It's wonderful... It's perfect - he said in a weak voice. And suddenly he dropped onto the armchair and broke down in tears.

  
-Danny? Danny! What's the matter, babe? Something's wrong?- said Steve kneeling down next to his partner, taking one of his hands and stroking his cheek with the other, wiping away his tears.

-No, nothing. The room's beautiful

  
-OOOOOK... so... Are they tears of joy or...?- asked Eric confused

  
-It's... so you, Steve... so you

  
-And, is it good or bad?

  
-The bedroom is beautiful, guys.-he repeated- You've done a great job. 

  
-Danno, please. Tell me what's bothering you- insisted Steve.

  
-Well... The baby will have two very different parents, who had different jobs... And everyone seems to take it for granted that it will be totally like the Hawaii SEAL dad. The whole room is seaworthy. No police, no Jersey...

  
This surprised the boys.

  
-Danny, you chose the theme, remember? The to-do list... why now...?

  
-Gentlemen- interrupted Deeks- I think this- he pointed around- definitely has nothing to do with this- pointed to Danny.- Danny, buddy, can we do anything for you? Anything.- he offered trying to stay calm.

  
It was a while before Danny calmed down and between hiccups he ordered vanilla ice cream with biscuits. He practically ate the whole box by spoonfuls until he calmed down completely, but his countenance was still serious.

That was one of the many uncomfortable moments starring the blonde's hormones. Hardly anyone was freed. One night, Grace saved Will from the grip of an angry Danny, convinced that he had called him fat, even though the future biologist was only talking about walrus mating. On another occasion Charlie hid in Eddie's shed because his Danno wouldn't stop hugging him tightly. Adam had to explain to a waitress why he was so angry when she told them the scrambled eggs were not served after 12pm. Even Deeks found him crying in the warehouse because there were few avocados left. Awkward.

That night, Steve was mugged in bed by a horny Danny. He didn't care how exhausted he was after a hard day's training, he wouldn't take no for an answer. To be honest, it didn't take long for Steve to give in either. Danny was entering his fourth month, his belly was starting to show a soft curve, which he often carried his hand to by instinct. Like now, he was sitting between the legs of the dark-haired man, with his back to him, riding his dick as if his life depended on it. Steve was hugging him from behind, helping to propel the blond man's self-inflicted thrusts with one hand and placing the palm of the other over his child's home.He admitted it: the knowledge that there was their baby growing in there both made him ecstatic and hot. Literally, a part of him was inside his beloved and that made him proud. Danny would call him an animal or a Neanderthal, but that's how he felt. Besides, Danny's body hadn't changed much yet. In fact, apart from the little belly, the biggest change was in his buttocks. They had become even more swollen and soft if possible. And the SEAL couldn't control his eyes (and sometimes his hands) even in public.

Steve woke up early the next morning. Finally the day had arrived. Danny had an appointment at the doctor. He watched the curvature in his belly with a silly smile. So close and so far. So real and unbelievable. Steve was excited, little was left of the dull Steve of months ago. Careful not to wake his beloved blond, he headed for the balcony. It had rained that night and there was a relaxing smell of fresh water in the air. The sun was starting to rise and the city was waking up with the first movements, but still calm. The sound of cars being heard in the distance. Then he saw it. Looking towards Santa Monica, a beautiful rainbow seemed to come out of the sea until it landed somewhere uncertain in the city. His eyes became blurred but he didn't dare to blink, afraid that beautiful picture of calm would dissipate. He felt a mixture of indescribable tranquility and energy. That day only predicted wonderful things for sure.

............................................................

-Did you notice any kicking?- asked the doctor as she poured the cold gel on his belly and started to work.

  
-No. And I'm worried, because I know that the movements start to be noticed from week 20 onwards

  
-Every baby is a world- replied the woman after a while, looking at the screen, making sure everything was fine before answering- It seems everything is fine. You don't have to worry, your baby is healthy and strong. Maybe it's just very quiet.

  
Danny laughed

  
-Quiet? The child of this SEAL? I'm sure it's up to something.

  
Steve had the feeling that he should be offended. But he didn't. In fact, he was proud and even amused. She continued to watch the baby and make comments. Steve was just looking at how his little one was already shaped. Their Ohana insisted that it didn't look like either of them, but he was convinced that he saw his father, John, in the little face that was still forming.

  
-sex?- that word brought him out of his self-absorption and he saw the doctor and Danny looking at him, expectantly.

  
-Excuse me?

  
-Would you like to know the sex?

  
-Oh, yes, of course- he stammered and looked sideways at Danny, who frowned and vocalized "pervert" so that the doctor wouldn't hear him. He seemed to read his mind

  
-In that case, congratulations, gentlemen. You are going to have a gorgeous girl!

They kept silent for a few seconds, digesting the news. Steve was speechless, he felt his heart beating so hard that he thought it would burst at any moment. A little girl. A strong and beautiful girl with the genes of him and the man who was his whole world together. He had seen, and caused, much pain and suffering since he was fifteen, and suddenly he was seeing a person created by him. By them. He looked at Danny, who was also looking at the image with glazed eyes, biting his lower lip trying to avoid whine.

  
-He tried to talk to him, but he could only let go of a whine himself. Danny looked away from the screen to look at Steve

  
-We're having a girl. Are you happy?

  
-How dare you use such an insufficient word to describe what I feel? This is the best day of my life.

  
The two melted into a long, loving kiss, then several pecks. The doctor left them alone while she took the new photos of the little one. 

  
-You sure... you didn't... want... a boy?

  
-Why'd... you think... so?

  
-Well, you know.

  
-Danny, in case you didn't notice, we're in 21st century. No matter boy or girl, they can be whatever they want... And this one here- he said, gently placing his hand on his belly- is gonna be a SEAL anyway.

  
-You're dreaming.

  
-I hope not, Danno. Because this is too perfect.

  
He looked back at the face through the picture, feeling it again: that unique feeling. Then, a single word came to his mind:

  
-Rainbow.

  
-What are you saying, Steve?

  
-Ah?-he babbled confusedly

  
-You've muttered something.

  
-Wo- he said, scratching his neck- I've been thinking out loud. It's just that today... Danno, can we call her Rainbow?

  
-Rainbow? I don't know, Steve, it seems a bit... aauch! - he interrupted himself taking his hands to his belly

  
-What's wrong? Shall I call Ms. Wallace?- Steve was alarmed.

  
-I don't think that's necessary. I was worried about not feeling it and now this SEAL's daughter has kicked me

  
-She...WHAT?

  
Steve pounced on Danny's belly. He couldn't believe that his daughter had just moved and he hadn't felt her. 

  
-I can't feel anything.

  
-Do you plan to be like this all day? The doctor has other patients, you know?

  
It'd been a few seconds. Nothing. Then he came up with something:

  
-Rainbow? -So he noticed. Clearly a kick...- It's a sign, Danny! She wants to be called Rainbow.

  
-How can a tough SEAL name his daughter so corny?

  
-So you accept- he asked excitedly.

  
-On one condition

  
-More for the list?

  
-OK, maybe a reminder.

  
-You choose if we have a next. -said rolling his eyes

He was eager to break the news to others. No one had told him, but he was sure that some bets had been made about it. He would soon find out when he saw their reactions. For now, the important thing was the two of them, their children and their perfectly healthy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that pregnancy is a complicated stage, so some of the "hormonal episodes" are experiences from when I was pregnant. I hope they bring a smile to your face at least!


	11. Pre-eclampsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated, what's wrong with Danny's and Rainbow's health?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I'm not medical expert, but I tried to get as much info as I could to make it as realistic as possible. If you areand find any mistake in my writing, I will gladly listen to your advices so I can make the proper corrections.

-Guys, given the occasion, drinks on me- said Kono fanning herself with a wad of money.

  
-Don't brag. All that money is ours- complained Deeks, sipping his beer.

  
\- Next time, don't bet on what will come out of my body.

  
Danny was upset since when the news broke everyone burst into shouting or complaining and to hand out money. He still agreed to go out and celebrate that night. What he was not sure about was if he was more upset about the bets or because everyone was already a little drunk while he had been drinking water and juices all evening. Steve was watching him sweetly, he would never understand how a pouting Danny could look so adorable. Another two months passed, the check-ups seemed fine, but Dr. Wallace began to worry about Danny's constant high blood pressure. Also the baby, although healthy, seemed a little smaller than normal. Danny had had to change his blood pressure control medication to his new condition. But life in Baby Blues' kitchen was not a very suitable environment given his situation, so Danny had to commit to working part-time and leave the other half to his partner and Sonia, the second chef. Steve did not want to leave Danny alone, earning a lot of complaints from his Danno about personal space. Thankfully there were the Williams, and especially Grace. The young lady decided to spend every single weekend at her fathers' house, while the Williams couple practically moved into their new apartament in their son's backyard. If it was impossible to get rid of them before, now less so.

One morning, Grace was preparing breakfast for the family and a special breakfast for her Danno. Will came in shortly after, gawking at his girlfriend. Stealthily, he came up behind her and hugged her.

  
-This smells delicious, babe.

  
-Get your dirty hands off, this isn't for you.

  
-We're still talking about breakfast, aren't we? -He laughed, and she gently nudged him away, just as the doorbell rang.

-Go open the door, you animal.

  
-Who's starting to look like her father now?

  
-If I ever get pregnant and get that ass, please kill me.- she complained

  
-I don't know. Steve doesn't seem to be bothered at all- he said with a suggestive tone.- Besides, you'd be so cute when you're pregnant... Yeah?- he said as he'd found a postman at the door.

  
-Mr. Steve Mcgarrett? - the man read the package

  
-I'm his... son-in-law.

  
-Sign here, please.

  
Will did as told and the postman handed him a medium sized box wrapped in brown paper. He said goodbye to the man and returned to the kitchen, still feeling strange. He had gotten used to introducing himself as Danny Williams' son-in-law, but Steve's... he had never thought of it that way. So he and his father would be in-laws? May God catch them in confession! as her grandma would say  
When everyone came down for breakfast, Will handed Steve the package. The sender came from somewhere in India. They exchanged glances.They had received many gifts from family and friends in Hawaii, from the mainland and from Steve's SEAL colleagues. But did they know anyone there? Taking a risk, they opened it, inside there were only bibs, a stuffed animal and a simple gold chain from which hung a symbol unknown to them. Steve took the note and read aloud.

  
- _In India it is a tradition to offer the baby objects made of gold, silver or glass as a symbol of good wishes. Congratulations to both of you. Cath._

  
-Catherine knows about Rainbow? How? No one has been able to reach her for months.

  
-I don't know. She's always been a resourceful woman, but this is quite a feat.

  
-Should we be worried?

  
-I don't think so. She's done too much for us to be stalking us now- Steve said, putting the chain around the blonde's neck, now knowing that it was a symbol of protection. Then he looked at his future in-laws, who were looking at him in wonder. Thanks to her we were able to save Danny - _and he ended up with that whore_ , he thought to himself.

A few weeks later, when Danny entered week 37, he and Mary were in the skatepark, watching their great treasures climb onto those dangerous skates, crossing their fingers that they would not open their heads to the asphalt. Everything seemed to be going well. Mary was talking about something about a colleague, or how expensive the doll Joan wanted for her birthday was. He was beginning to feel dizzy, and was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on what Mary was saying. He looked at his son, looking for relief in his smile. He didn't want to worry them, but a pain in his abdomen that made him moan and put his hands on his belly. A contraction? Impossible, he still had two months left. The moaning and pallor of the blond man alerted Mary

  
-Danny What's wrong?

  
-I don't know... Mary, I'm sorry, but I think I have to go to the hospital

  
...................................................................  
-Steve. Please don't be alarmed - those words only had the opposite effect - but I am taking Danny to the hospital. I think there's something wrong with the baby...  
Mary didn't finish talking when Steve had already hung up on her. Knowing her brother, she had probably run away without giving any explanation. The most painful thing was to have interrupted the children's play and told Charlie that his father had to go to the doctor. The boy was trying to lean over his saddle towards the front seat, where his father was. He wanted to hold his father's hand and tell him that everything would be all right, just like Danno did when he was sick.  
....................................................................

  
When Steve arrived at the hospital, he hugged his sister, his son and his niece

  
-What happened?

  
-I don't know. He turned very pale. He said he was in pain. They want to do more tests, but they won't let me in and...

  
-Mary, Mary - tried to reassure her Steve, although he too had his heart in his throat - Please, I want you to tell Danny's parents. I'll see if they say anything to me.

  
It was a while before the nurse who was always present at Danny's check-ups showed up, attesting that this man was the patient's partner. Damn bureaucracy and its bullshit of having to be married or a relative to have access to information. The girl instructed him to go with her. Steve did not know how to feel. On the one hand he was relieved to see a familiar face telling him what was going on. On the other hand, his serious face worried him. Finally he was directed to a room, where Danny was lying down. The doctor in front of him, talking to him.

-Ah, Mr Mcgarrett. Come in- said the African-American woman with a serious but relieved look on her face.

  
-Danny, how are you?

  
-Don't worry. I'm better now- he said, but his voice was weak.

  
The SEAL came over to hold her boyfriend's hand and kiss him until they were interrupted by the doctor's coughing.

  
-I was telling Danny his diagnosis.

  
-So...?

  
-Rainbow is fine... for now. The diet and the fact that Danny's taking it all seriously is helping. But sometimes we can't control our bodies and he gets a blood pressure surge. Short, but enough to give a scare. We have done some tests and it has been proven that Danny is suffering from pre-eclampsia. It usually happens with patients with hypertension, and especially if they are over 40 years old. Luckily, he arrived at the hospital on time.

  
-Ok, uhm- He stammered, not sure what to say. His head was spinning, although his gaze went from Danny to the doctor and back again- What should we do now?

  
Danny's heart melt. He said "we", not "he". He felt like crying.

  
-You are incredibly lucky, Danny. You- she said to Steve- go home and get everything you need for Danny and the little girl. He will stay here and rest until we take him to the O.R. for the C-section...

  
-Sorry? No, you see. I know I have no choice but to give birth by C- section, but I don't want to schedule it.

  
The doctor smiled, patted Danny on the shoulder and looked at him with a look that mixed understanding and concern

  
-There is no longer a choice. If you want to avoid further risks to you and Rainbow's health, we will have to deliver that baby within 48 hours. The sooner the better. Don't worry, Danny, I can't count on a better team for this, and I will do everything in my power to keep your child safe and sound in your arms.

  
Danny sighed. It was not what he expected, but he understood the woman was only looking out for the good of her two patients

  
-Do what you have to do, doctor. I trust your word.

  
Steve felt his tears, and too many organs in his body, stuck in his throat. An emergency C-section?

  
The doctor left them alone in the room. Both silent, not knowing what to say. Concern for their daughter took precedence over their thoughts, but also over each other's.

  
-Steve...- finally Danny broke the silence

-Yes, Danny? D'you need anything?

-No, just... No more, please.

-Calm down, Danno. I'll have the next baby myself...

-That's what I'm talking about. No more. We're not getting any younger. We've been in surgery too many times. We are not going to have any more layers of skin left to cut. The injuries, the transplant, your exposure to the bomb... I don't want to risk you being in danger. I love our children, and I don't regret having Rainbow. But please, three is perfect. Period.

  
Steve wanted to say no, to tell him he was just scared and that everything would be okay. He also wanted to tell him that it didn't have to happen again, to say that his pressure was okay and that they weren't that old either. But he looked into the eyes of the blond man. Now he noticed how they were red and swollen. He had probably been crying inconsolably before. All his desire to argue evaporated like smoke. It was not the time, Danny was not in physical or psychological condition to argue. He just wanted to hold his Danno in his arms and comfort him without any words. In the end Cath was going to be right and that amulet protected. If the pre-eclampsia had been very serious, and something had happened to him or Rainbow... he didn't even want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next episode will be the last one for the Mpreg verse. After it, I'll start the adoption version as work allows. Happy Holidays!!


	12. Peace found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow is finally here! Danny knew giving birth is always a hard time, but knowing it and being "on the other side" are two different things. Fortunately, the right person is by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU ALL! Hope you have great plans for this new year, and hope you've being doing good, despite the circumstances. Here you have the last episode of this mpreg alternative, hope you enjoy it and tell me who do you think Rainbow's most like: Steve or Danny

Danny was lying on the bed, a tape and patches attached to his belly, connected to a machine that showed the baby's process. In his hand, one via to keep him hydrated and in the other, another via that was inducing him to labor. The machine made a train-like noise, which was actually the baby's heartbeat. He could also feel the baby moving inside him. Apart from the occasional sigh of the blonde, that was the only sound heard in the room. Steve, at his side, was holding his hand, caressing it with his thumb. He couldn't take his eyes off Danny's face, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, trying to take a deep breath to control the pain he was starting to feel. Clara, present but invisible, prepared everything necessary for the couple and for Rainbow. She was happy because her next granddaughter was about to be born. But on the other hand, she was worried about her son.

  
-....Steve....- said Danny mumbling

  
-Yes, Danno?

  
-May you please...

  
-Order what you want, my love

  
-Could you massage my kidneys? -he asked as he turned sideways, turning his back to Steve

  
-Sure, relax, Danny. I'm here for you. Everything will be fine.

  
Clara knew that feeling. The first pains were more like a lower backache, a sign that the placenta was beginning to detach little by little. In other circumstances, the ideal would have been for Danny to walk to facilitate the detachment, but the doctors didn't want to take any chances. She was just hoping for the anaesthetist to arrive soon. Still, it was not going to be easy. Matt and Bridget also had to be delivered by Caesarean section and the woman knew well the risks, as well as the discomfort her son would go through over the next few weeks because of the stitches.

  
-I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry this didn't work out the way we hoped... I tried to do my best, but... - Danny started to sob, and both Steve and Clara felt their whole world falling apart

  
-Danny, honey, it's not your fault. Sometimes the unexpected happens, but you've done a great job, believe it or not. You see, darling, life doesn't always go as planned. But as long as everything goes well, that's all that matters.

  
-Clara is right. Take us! We didn't expect to meet or get along. We've been through a lot together... And now we're here. I can't imagine my life any other way. I can't even remember what my life was like before you. You are the strongest man I know. If our little girl is okay, it's because of you, because you've taken care of her from the first moment, and now you're doing this so that she's safe. And do you know what your reward will be? Holding her sooner than you think.- Danny laughed softly, though he seemed to mingle with a snort.

-Well, I've had help from several people- said Danny turning his head to look at Steve and then at his mother, to whom he extended his hand

  
Clara did not hesitate for a moment. She stopped what she was doing and approached her son to take his hand, just in time for his next contraction. Both Danny's and the baby's pulse intensified for a few seconds as Danny breathed heavily and tried to avoid writhing.

  
-This one hurt.

  
-Danno...

  
-Who gave you permission to stop massaging me, you animal?

  
Some time later the doctor arrived with an anaesthetist. She examined Danny, whose pains were already more constant and getting stronger. Therefore, they considered that it was time to give him an epidural. Between Steve and Clara, they helped Danny to sit on the edge of the bed, which the doctor raised to make it easier for the man in charge of anaesthetising the patient. He didn't like it at all. It wasn't about being in a hospital gown open at the back in front of four people. He didn't care anymore. Too many times in a hospital, in an OR. Those people had already seen him naked on more than one occasion, and now they would see his organs too. When he heard that he was going to be anaesthetised from the waist down he felt a breath of relief, thinking that his pain would soon pass. But when he saw that needle he almost fainted, and Steve had to notice it because he was alarmed when he saw him pale. He placed himself between Danny's legs and hugged him with all his strength. He wanted to take Danny in his arms and run away with him. To stop those people from touching him or hurting him. But he knew his blond would not be as safe as he was there, with those people.

  
-Don't let go of me- Danny begged, and Steve noticed his nails digging into his back. 

  
-Do you need a moment, Danny? Do you want to vomit or something? asked the doctor, noticing the weakness in his voice. Danny denied, his face still buried in the SEAL's neck

  
-Just do it quickly. I want to end this now.

  
-It's okay, honey. Do your stats to relax and hold on to me for as long as you need. I'm not leaving you.

  
Dr. Wallace nodded to the anaesthetist as a signal to proceed, and he began palpation to locate the vertebrae and the area to be punctured. The blond man jumped a little when he noticed something walking on his back, but he managed to relax, as far as possible, thanks to the caresses of his mother and the sweet nothings that Steve whispered in his ear. He was embarrassed to be scared of a syringe at this point, but he couldn't help it after seeing such a big needle, aware that it was going to enter his spine.

  
-Okay, Danny, move your back towards me.- said the young man's reassuring voice as he applied some Betadine to the area.

The next few minutes were horrible for the blonde. Even more so knowing that he couldn't move at all when his survival instinct demanded that he squirm. He noticed the first puncture, it was quick, but enough to make him start sobbing. Too many things in his head: the concern for his daughter, the pain of the contractions, his decision not to put Steve through this in the future, and now a needle would stick a catheter through his spine so he wouldn't feel anything while they were cutting him open. Would his body or his sanity give up first?

  
He cried out when he felt another puncture. Here came the big needle

-Relax, babe. That's it, you've been poked, you're a champion...

  
-Stop talking to me like I'm five fucking years old, Mcgarrett!

  
Steve just shushed Danny. He knew labour sometimes drove people to shout at their partners. He decided that he would not focus on the Danny who would start insulting at any moment, but on the one who was suffering. The one who mattered. Danny was very sensitive and had no qualms about showing his feelings. If he had been in his place, he would probably be playing the tough guy, but deep inside he would be just as scared.  
When the doctor had finished, it was like there was oxygen in the room again for everyone. The man gave several instructions on how Danny would be feeling and how to warn if he felt anything was wrong. Dr. Wallace also reported that they had the operating room ready, the staff ready to greet little Rainbow.  
After a while, Danny would touch different parts of his lower body to check the results of the epidural. Clara left them alone to update the rest of the family and friends on Danny's progress, assuring her son that she would be back before being taken to the surgery.

  
-Feeling better?

  
-Yes, well, I don't feel any pain anymore. It's a strange feeling, not feeling half your body. Do you think Rainbow is suffering in there too?

  
-I don't know, Danno.-said Steve dubiously, scratching his nape- We have to trust the doctors. They're doing this so she doesn't suffer as well. Besides, she's strong. She's a Mcgarrett in volume and loin.

  
-Hey!- he exclaimed- why can't she be a Williams?

  
-Allright. She is strong because she is a worthy Mcgarret-Williams

  
-Williams-Mcgarrett

  
Steve squirmed in his chair with an annoying snort, but did not let go of Danny's hand nor answered back.

.......................................................

The green fabric didn't let them see anything else below Danny's chest. He only felt the voices of the doctors, the two nurses and the anaesthetist coming and going. His lip was shaking again and his eyes were watering, not sure if it was because of the emotion or the huge focus that blinded him.

  
-Steve, tell me something, please- he said, leaving behind his pride and the words "don't even talk to me, Mcgarret, this is your fault" that he had said a few minutes earlier.

  
-What do you want me to tell you?

  
-Well, maybe why you and this daughter of yours are so alike.

  
-How do you know if we haven't even seen her yet?

  
-Because you are exactly the same. You both seem to be conspiring to test my patience. Just when it looked like she was going to be a quiet girl, she goes all SEAL ninja and does a crazy thing of yours. Today she comes out of my womb after putting my tension on its highest peek and tomorrow she will jump off a roof causing me a heart attack. I knew she was up to something when she wasn't moving. I knew it.

  
The laughter of the medical staff could be heard behind the green "curtain". Steve understood

  
-Excuse me? Those moves are a worthy legacy of yours, Danny. From when you don't stop moving your hands when you talk. And I'm sure she wants to get out sooner because she's inherited your claustrophobia - although Steve was trying to sound angry, his tone was light-hearted and cheerful. Maybe even hopeful.

  
-She'll do well, won't she?

  
-She'll do great. Take Grace. That young girl who played tennis and loved animals is now a wonderful woman at university and with a boyfriend who loves her. And Charlie... that boy is the purest thing I've ever seen. He makes friends quickly, he does well at school, he loves afternoons with his cousin Joan... he's been telling tales to his little sister since before your belly grew. With you as her Danno, nothing can go wrong.

  
-Let's not forget who their second father is, after all- he said, placing his hand on Steve's face, who held it with his other hand and kissed it, the other hand caressing the blond man's head.

  
-Well, Danny. Now we need you to help us, OK? When I tell you, you push a little bit until we tell you.

  
-Ready

  
-Ok, push now!

  
Danny closed his eyes tightly to push. I was just hoping to get it right, because not feeling anything didn't help. When the doctor's voice told him to stop and he opened his eyes, he saw that Steve had stood up a bit and was trying to see the other side.

  
-Hey, you animal! Don't even think about seeing our baby before I do.

  
But it was late. Steve was still. His jaw was open, his eyes shining.

  
-I see a head, Danny. It's small, red, dirty and slimy, but it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

  
A couple more pushes and that body came out of Danny's bowels in the hands of the skilled doctor. She was motionless and silent. The SEAL was speechless, amidst the astonishment and concern.

  
-What's going on? Danny asked.

  
-She's here, Danno. She's here- answered Steve, amazed as the nurse peeked out with the girl and laid her on Danny's chest, covering her with a white sheet, and began to wipe her mouth and nostrils.

  
He hated to admit it, but Steve was right. It was an incredible sight. That little wrinkled face was the most beautiful thing on earth. He was surprised at himself. After seeing Grace and Charlie be born, the feeling of seeing his child for the first time, in his first seconds of being born, was just as exciting.

  
-Why isn't she crying? asked Danny 

  
-Calm down, her vitals are fine, her heart is beating. As soon as I clear her airway she will cry on her own- said the woman as she gently but surely cleaned the baby. 

  
The nurse was not wrong, after having cleaned everything up and a few minutes on her Danno's chest, the little girl broke down in a loud cry

  
-Hello, monkey! Shh, Danno's with you. Danno loves you. he said, kissing his daughter endlessly.

  
-Our daughter, Danno, our daughter... - stammered the SEAL looking at his sweaty Danno and his daughter, proud to be part of the reason for her existence

What was that feeling? Why did he feel that he could explode and die happy? Why was the world a beautiful place for him now? Why did he want time to stop? That little thing had just been born and he could already see the features of the Williams and the McGarret together. She had a lot of hair, dark like Steve, but lush like Danny. He was dying to know what colour her eyes would be.

  
-So, what will be the baby's name?

  
-Rainbow. Rainbow Danielle - added Steve looking Danny in the eye. Unable to think of another name for his beautiful daughter

  
Danny wanted to jump off the table and kiss Steve with passion. He felt flattered and loved. And he wanted Steve to feel the same way

  
-I love you, Rainbow Danielle Mcgarret-Williams

  
It took Steve a few seconds for his mind to analyze what Danny had just said. Their eyes met with an incomparable glow and melted into a delicate kiss as Rainbow began to try to suck on her father's chest.

....................................................................

Tani and Junior used Rainbow's birth to visit them from Hawaii, so they would break the news of their engagement in person and meet the mini-SEAL. Abby and Chin had also come from San Francisco for a few days to help out in any way they could.

  
-She's a cutie!- exclaimed Tani with the little one in her arms

  
-Is it me or does she look like you, sir?

  
-I think it looks more like my father, Junes

  
-This is unbelievable. I spend almost nine months carrying this melon. They cut me open to bring her to life, and it turns out she looks just like Steve or John- complained Danny as Tani returned his daughter to him, but he didn't seem at all upset. Charlie sitting on the bed next to his father started to stroke his little head, gawking at his new sister.

  
-We're not denying your great work, Danny. Besides, children change a lot in their first year of life. Maybe she'll end up looking like you - suggested Chin with his characteristic Zen voice.

  
-Or me! exclaimed Charlie.

  
The Williams, Mary, Tani, Junior, Abby, Chin and Grace all laughed. There would be another time to explain the basics of genetics to the boy.  
The other members of the large family they had created visited throughout the day, and for several days. All looking forward to seeing the new member. Steve kept photographing the child. Danny scolded him because he didn't want to expose her to the screens being so young, let alone with a flash. But even so, Steve made the most of every minute. He would make an album at this rate. The adaptation was difficult at first, because Danny needed to have his let-down by Rainbow sucking. It was more painful than he expected, considering that his nipples were already sensitive long ago. But thanks to the instructions of the nurses and Grandma Clara, everything was more bearable. Not easier, but bearable. Little by little, the need to hold someone's hand while the baby tried to eat disappeared and Danny was able to enjoy that unique and special moment of connection. He had been the source of life for her and he still was. He would always be. Until his last breath.

Steve, on the other hand, as a good trained SEAL, learned quickly. His cargo trousers now filled with nappies, ointment, dummies, nipple pads... Danny said he looked like a walking changing table, but he didn't care. He was proud to be equipped at all times for whatever Rainbow and Danny needed. Deep down, Danny was relieved to know that he was not alone, that Steve would be there if at any time he could not attend Rainbow properly. The brunette had even brought the breast pump and a few bottles in case he had to feed the baby himself, even though the hospital was already equipped with them. Not to mention that Danny still hadn't milk enough to need it by then. One day he woke up and caught Steve walking around the room with Rainbow in his arms, whispering sweetly and playing with his little feet. It took him a few minutes to understand what he was saying:

  
-Then Danno said _'yes, Neanderthal, yes'_. I couldn't believe it. It made me the happiest man in the world. We couldn't kiss because he got lots of boo-boos. But the next day I brought him a very big bouquet of flowers, we kissed and decided to move here. You're going to love L.A. but soon we'll take you to see Oahu. I promise.

  
-Telling her horror stories?

  
-No. Our love story.

  
Danny was in the hospital for about a month. And he still had several weeks left before he could go back to work. He owed Deeks a big favor. However, his partner said that they were covered, as he stayed to guard the fort when Hetty Jr. was born. If the hospital room was already full of balloons and gifts for Rainbow, the house was not far behind. Now it would be impossible to get the Williams out of there. Sometimes Clara and Eddie would argue about who was with Rainbow the longest and were not at all self-conscious when Danny threatened that if she ever got used to being held, the grandparents would take care of her. Grace, like Steve, took a thousand photos with her siblings, especially with Rainbow, and sent them to her friends. Too many squeaks, but all enchanted with the little one and her "daddy's little sailor" onesie. Charlie talked about Rainbow endlessly with Leslie. Sometimes he didn't want to go to school because he said he had to look after his little sister. One day he even came with a drawing for her. As far as Eddie the dog was concerned, the animal would not leave the foot of the cradle at night, and would follow anyone carrying the baby, as if he had proclaimed himself its guardian. It was incredible, because sometimes he would howl seconds before she started crying.

  
That night, Rainbow began to cry, as usual. But Danny's stitches hurt considerably. He tried to get up as quick as possible, but a calloused hand landed on his chest. Steve whispered a soft _'I've got her, Danno'_ and got up, approaching the cot next to the bed. He took the little girl, shushing her and checking what she might be needing. It didn't take long: double diaper and bottle.

  
-Hush, my baby, daddy's here. I've got delicious milk for you!

  
-Yes, _you_ 've got.- spat Danny with his characteristic sarcasm

  
Steve laughed. He really loved those moments with the girl. He didn't care that it was three in the morning. He loved spending time with that little girl, so small for the world and so big for him. He changed the diaper, put Rainbow in a clean onesie and took one of the bottles from the warmer. Now that Danny did have milk to spare it was all easier.  
Danny looked at that picture of his boy and his baby in the rocking chair. She was sucking desperately, her eyes half open with a slight blue glow; and he had a peaceful expression on his face. He looked at them like that until sleep overcame him. Would that be the peace Steve told him he was looking for? He hoped so. He hoped he had contributed to that peace. He hoped he _was_ that peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was a fantastic first experience writing fics. Well, technically, it's my second, but this is my first Mpreg fic and I didn't know how it would be. So thanks a lot to all of you for your comments and kudos, you helped and cheer me up a lot! Next part of the series will be an alternative version in which Rainbow is adopted. Hope you like them both.


End file.
